


Only Look at Me

by essenceofotome



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: This was a request fic from my tumblr page (essenceofspace) in which Yui gets into an uncomfortable 1-sided affection with her boss, and Shu saves her from an unsavory fate. They bond by holding each other tight in a semi-jealous romantic romp. I wrote this through a writer's block, so I hope it's still ok~
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Only Look at Me

It had been a little over a month since the two of them had moved out to the countryside. Shu decided it would be best to live in quiet surroundings alongside Yui, unburdened by his brothers or by the noise pollution of busy city life. Ever since he had opened his heart to her, he wanted nothing more than to be by her side, and for her to be by his. Just the thought of being apart got under his skin. It was all the better to do so under the refuge of nature, with the sound of the steam by their modest house and the soothing sounds of nature being their only company.

Be that as it may, Yui wanted something to busy herself with, as they embarked on their life together. She was flustered at the thought of being alone with the vampire at first, since it would be like they were living as a married couple. She wondered if perhaps one day that would be possible, for them to have a little ceremony, but she was happy to be with him regardless. And so began a new chapter of uncharted territory for the pair.

Yui kept to a nocturnal schedule for Shu’s sake, and picked up an evening shift at a small rural clinic. She mentored under the doctor there as an assistant, alongside another girl similar in age by the name of Aoife. She never explicitly asked, but the red haired, freckled woman seemed similar in age to Yui. The doctor was a strange man with dark hair and bags under his grey eyes that never seemed to lighten. He wore thick framed glasses that distracted from the tired features of his face. The man wasn’t particularly old, but the constant lack of sleep defined his face.

\--

Yui organized the glass jars of various herbs and medical tools. The clinic had more of an apothecary vibe than a modern medical office. “Yui, could you brew another pot of coffee please?” a rich baritone voice asked from behind the younger woman and she stood up, brushing her skirt as she did so. “Sure thing!” she responded cheerfully. Most of her tasks at the clinic involved cleaning, organizing, and brewing the coffee since she had no real medical training. Aoife typically handled a lot of the patient intake information but she was running late, leaving Yui alone with the doctor for a few hours.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the clinic, which gave the woman a sense of comfort. She poured a mug and brought it over to where the doctor, who was sitting in his chair going over some paperwork. He lifted his eyes toward her when she handed him the mug and took it into his hands, intentionally grazing his fingers over hers and letting them linger for a moment too long. Yui retracted her hands and turned to busy herself with more work but the man reached out to grab her by the wrist.

“Yui…why don’t you help me with some of this work?” he spoke low, pulling her closer to him, moving his hand to place firmly on her hip. “I don’t really know how to do any of that, maybe you should wait until Aoife comes back?” Yui offered, trying to maintain politeness despite her discomfort. She figured the doctor was just being friendly; at least that’s what she was hoping for.

“You’re right,” he stated, setting his glasses on the table beside them. He stood, his hand still on Yui’s hip as he guided her to the exam table and prompted her to sit on the piece of equipment. “Paperwork is Aoife’s job after all,” there was an unnerving cheerfulness in his voice as he spoke, “Instead, I’ll teach you how to do a _proper_ _examination_ instead.” He circled around the young woman, loosening the tie around his neck slightly before lightly brushing his fingers across her exposed thigh. The blonde gulped nervously, but went along with his whim for the time being, still giving him the benefit of the doubt, despite her growing suspicions on the situation.

“Let’s start with a physical,” the doctor turned around, grabbing a wooden tongue suppressor from one of the glass jars beside the metal table. “Say ‘aaaah’,” he ordered, and Yui opened her mouth widely, sticking her tongue out as she followed his order. “Good girl,” he muttered, pressing the stick against her tongue and peering into her mouth. A small smirk spread across his face before he pressed the suppressor further back against her tongue, causing her to gag and pull away. He tsked and tossed the wooden stick into the waste bin beside them. “We’ll have to work on that gag reflex of yours, it’s far too sensitive,” he replied cryptically when Yui gave him a questioning look. “But your mouth is nice and healthy. A lovely color, in fact…”

“Thank you?” Yui wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement, and goosebumps were starting to prick against her skin. Something didn’t feel quite right, and she found herself glancing over at the clock, wondering if her female partner would arrive soon. Her shift was ending soon and she wanted to go home. The older man’s hands were on her neck, feeling around her jaw and lymph nodes at first, but his fingers soon started to caress her throat, gliding up to swipe a thumb over her lower lip. “You’re very beautiful, Yui.”

The blonde swallowed hard, eliciting a look of excitement on the doctor’s face, as he felt the motion of her throat under his fingers. “I, I think I should go for today sir.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to come back, knowing that the man was interested in her. She wondered how Shu would react if he knew what had happened here. She knew he would be able to smell his scent on her skin.

The doctor leaned forward, intending to capture her lips for his own, but Yui turned her head when she saw him moving toward her, causing his lips to brush against her hair before he tightened his grip on her. “Don’t play coy with me, I know you want this,” he spoke against her ear and she shut her eyes tightly, murmuring a soft, “No,” before bracing herself for his retaliation when suddenly she felt him move away from her abruptly and a pained cry reached her ears.

“Hey, dirtbag, get your hands off of her,” Shu had shoved the man to the ground, situating himself in front of Yui, shielding her from the doctor as he got to his feet. “Yui, who is this?” the man asked, eyeing the vampire with suspicion as he prepared himself to square off with Shu, unaware of the power difference the two of them truly had.

“This is Shu, he’s my uh—“

“Yui is my betrothed,” the blonde vampire said coolly, “I came to bring her home since she was running late. To think she was wrapped up in something like this…” there was an obvious annoyance in his voice as he glanced back at her. A blush crossed her cheeks at the word _betrothed_ , and a smile started to spread across Shu’s face, but his gaze was soon back on the other man, as the doctor had attempted to take a swing at him. Shu caught his arm with ease, twisting it so that his shoulder joint dislocated, earning another pained cry from the assailant.

“Yui, do you really want to be with such a ruffian? I could provide a happy life for you,” the doctor attempted to reason with her, but she recoiled, frowning at the man as he worked on replacing his shoulder back to its rightful place. A nasty snarl distorted his features at her silent denial of his advances and he grabbed a scalpel from the drawer next to his desk. 

“Close your eyes Yui,” the vampire growled out, and she shut her eyes immediately, instinctively covering her ears in the process. “Please don’t kill him,” she pleaded with Shu, but didn’t dare open her eyes. She could still hear the muffled groan as Shu brought his foot down on the doctor’s gut before he leaned down to grab him by the throat.

“Don’t you ever touch her again, do you hear me? She’s _**mine**_. Consider yourself lucky she’s even here right now, or I wouldn’t hesitate to end your miserable existence,” his words were dangerous as Shu held the doctor in the air by his throat, letting him claw at his hand in an attempt to escape his grasp. He kept his jaw clenched, as he peered into the man’s eyes, his pupils constricted like that of a predator. His self-control was waning, as he contemplated ending the man’s life then and there when the ring of the door caught his attention. Glancing behind his shoulder, he met the gaze of a young woman as he stood in the middle of the clinic still holding the doctor by his neck.

Emerald eyes took in the situation before her. Aoife looked to the right, seeing Yui sitting on the examination table with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. Then to the left, where the doctor was quickly losing breath, judging by the blue that was beginning to tint his fingertips and the edges of his face. The scalpel had fallen to the floor in the scuffle. She smiled at the vampire serenely, “I think you should take Yui home. It’s time for my shift, so I’ll clean up this mess.” Her words were gentle, but there was a palpable energy that rolled off of her, signifying the weight of her words. .Shu dropped the man to the floor, watching him gasp for air for a moment before he turned to pick up Yui from the table and walk out of the clinic. “Tch, it’s not worth my time.”

He held her bridal style, walking in silence as he walked down the path toward their home. He was glad they were a distance away when he heard the curdled scream of the doctor followed by a nearly deafening silence. Yui had opened her eyes when she felt his arms wrap around her, and she held onto his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Thank you, Shu…” she said softly, still quite shaken from the event. He didn’t reply right away, however, his jaw only clenched in response. Once they made it back to the house, he set her down on the bed and looked her over, making sure she was alright before speaking.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” he asked, a pained expression scrunched his eyebrows, and he leaned his forehead against hers, his intense gaze peering into hers. “I don’t know, I just froze,” Yui responded, and Shu searched her eyes for any sign of dishonesty before he sighed and kissed the side of her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses over her skin. “I was scared and thought someone would walk in and he would stop.”

“Then I’m glad I came in when I did,” he spoke gently, but there was still an edge of anger in his gaze. “So you really didn’t like him, right?” There was a pleading look in his eyes, as he searched her face. “Of course not, I just didn’t know how to handle the situation. You saw him, he grabbed a knife,” she reasoned, shivering at the thought.

“Don’t think about him. I’m tired of it already.” Yui bit her lip, fidgeting her hands together in her lap. “I’ll erase him from your skin,” he murmured, running his hands over the places where the doctor had caressed Yui, followed by his lips. He worked his way down her neck, then back up to her lips. Yui sighed into the kiss, relaxing into her beloved’s touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, but then Shu pulled back. “Don’t close your eyes this time,” he pressed his lips against hers once more, pulling away only to speak. “Look only at me, Yui. I won’t let anyone else touch you.”

Yui kept her eyes open, her pink irises glittered with emotion as she kissed Shu back, feeling slightly awkward staring into his eyes as they kissed. His fingers found their way to her lap, interlacing his fingers with hers as he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along her lower lip, asking for entrance, which was granted when she tilted her head and parted her lips. She let him explore her, tasting her sweetness on his tongue.

“Nnn,” she moaned into the kiss, which was far more intense than usual due to the fervent eye contact. She could see the lust burning in his eyes, replacing the anxiety that was there before. “Look only at me…” he repeated again, his gaze piercing into hers in a standoff between cerulean and rose. “I don’t want you to look at any other men, Yui. I don’t want to let you out of my sight ever again,” he cupped Yui’s cheek after freeing his hand from hers, his cool touch leaving a trail of heat where her body yearned for him.

“If you feel that way, I can resign so I can be closer to you,” Yui answered his unspoken question; she could tell he was truly worried for her wellbeing. But he was also acting jealous over the misunderstanding from the one-sided affection of the doctor. She gently tucked a piece of hair behind Shu’s ear and cupped his cheek in return.

“Did you really mean it? When you said…betrothed?” she asked, remembering the way he protected her earlier that night. A blush darkened on her cheeks, and she waited for his response as her heartbeat quickened in her chest. Shu looked taken back for a moment, but he swiftly recovered with a soft smile. “It is,” he paused, suddenly looking bashful. “If you want it to be, that is…”

A sudden bloom of love burst through Yui’s chest, filling her with excitement. “Of course!” she closed her eyes to smile, overwhelmed with happiness in that moment. “Hey, I told you to look at me,” the vampire teased, holding her close to his body. “I want to see your face, your eyes, all of you…I guess I’ll just have to punish you.”

Yui was about to question what he meant by that when she felt his fangs sink into her neck. “Aaah, Shu!!” she exclaimed, grabbing onto his shoulder while he drank from her. He groaned against her neck, moving his hands to undo her blouse, pushing the offending fabric off of her shoulders before pulling back enough to speak. “You’re sweeter than usual today,” he breathed against her skin, trailing down to her breast, undoing her bra and tossing it to the side. He sunk his fangs into the supple mound, eliciting a low moan from the woman.

Shu chuckled against her breast, using his tongue to flick over the sensitive flesh while he rolled a nipple between his index finger and thumb, pinching and pulling while he looked up at her. He had a sinful look on his face, and it made Yui clench subconsciously, arousal stirring in her belly. “Shu..” her fingers wound into his hair, pulling gently on his messy locks. He let go of her breast with an almost animalistic moan, his eyes wild with lust as he pushed her back against the bed.

He slid down her body, pulling her skirt down, along with her underwear, grinning up at her from his place settled between her legs. “Keep your eyes on me, Yui. I want you to watch me while I do this to you. Hm? Pull on my hair if you need to, but keep your eyes on me. That’s it,” he spoke in his rich honeyed voice, descending onto her core with his mouth. Yui trembled under him, using both of her hands to hold onto his head by tangling her fingers into his hair. Her gaze wavered, but she did her best to keep eye contact whilst he pleasured her. His tongue lapped up the length of her wet heat, settling to circle around her swelling bud as she tugged his hair, eliciting several groans from him.

His piercing blue gaze never wavered from hers as he worked his magic on her pussy, using his fingers to spread her open, gaining more access to her heat. She cried out as he tongue fucked her, her lips trembling as desire threatened to swallow her whole. “Shu, I need you now. Please, please, please,” she started to beg, her legs shaking next to his head as he lifted his body to mount his lover.

“You want me?” he teased, rubbing his length up and down her aching pussy, waiting for her to say something in response. “Shu!!” she cried out, hands shooting up to cover her face. “Ah, ah, none of that,” he swatted her hands away, tilting her chin toward him with his free hand. “Tell me that you want me,” he breathed, chuckling at the cute way she blushed and tried to avert her gaze.

“Please, I want you so much Shu. I want you inside me, I want you to take me—“ she was cut off as he sank into her heat, their moans mixing together as they joined as one. “Yui…you’re always so tight,” he spoke through gritted teeth, hissing at the tight heat that surrounded him. “I love you so much,” he leaned down onto his forearms, giving him access to kiss her trembling lips as he buried himself inside of her.

“I love you too, Shu,” she spoke between kisses, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He shifted to use one hand to angle her hips up before driving back into her at a deeper position. “Fuck…Yui.” He watched her face as she started to come undone, her shyness melting into lust as her face relaxed into their shared pleasure. She kissed him, watching the way his eyebrows knit together, the way he hissed and groaned when he thrust his hips against hers.

“I’m so, ahhn, close,” she moaned against him, writhing her hips against his, their rhythm becoming sloppier with their impending climax on the horizon. “Me too, let’s finish together ok?” He sat back on his legs for better leverage, and Yui wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. Their cries of pleasure filled the room alongside the creaking of the bed as they reached orgasm one after the other. Yui’s legs collapsed to the bed whilst Shu continued a few shallow thrusts, emptying his seed into her waiting womb.

Shu finally pulled out, lying down beside Yui before pulling her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest and placing soft kisses onto her hair. “I don’t ever want to be apart. I never want to see you in that position ever again. I never want to be in a position where I can’t protect you, Yui.”

He pet her hair as he spoke, her breathing slowing against his chest as she relaxed into him. She reached up to hold the side of his face once again, “I’m not going anywhere, Shu. I love you, and I want to be with you always. We’ll figure it out together, so don’t worry ok? You saved me today, and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

Shu let out a hum of agreement, tightening his grip on her before letting out a yawn. They could hear the early sounds of morning as the birds outside chirped outside the window. “Nn, damn. I’m so tired, let’s sleep for a while, just like this ok?” he nuzzled his face against her soft hair, relaxing his arms around her as she cuddled closer to his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist, allowing them to fall asleep wrapped up in one another.


End file.
